Theodore Moon
"Theodore" and "Theo" redirect here. For the 19th-century cold case victim, see Theodore Watson. For other uses of "Theo", see Theo (disambiguation). Theodore "Theo" Moon is a main character appearing in Season 6 of Criminal Case, where he serves as the Lab Chief of T.I.M.E.'s Temporal Crimes Division. Profile 28 years old as of 2029, Theo has black eyes, black hair, and a black mustache and goatee. He wears a white and blue lab coat over a black shirt, along with a red tie which has a golden triangle embedded on its tip. Born to a wealthy family, Theo only works due to his love for science. Although he is very kind, his background as a spoiled kid makes him unknowingly come off as clueless about the real world. He likes playing golf, classic sci-fi, and eating gourmet food. He also has a pet drone named Astro, which he often carries around. Events of Criminal Case After arresting Billy Snapshot's killer, Amy revealed her plan to send a message to Chief Scott in 2029 to help the team get out of the 1960s. She ordered Theo and Zara to assume the place of Chief Scott's parents at the bank and set up a safe deposit account in which they would leave him a letter that was to be opened in 2029. Theo and Zara successfully opened the account with help from banker Judy Strong and papers forged by Orlando and left a letter in it to be opened by Chief Scott in 2029. Analyses As the Lab Chief of the T.I.M.E.'s Temporal Crimes Division, Theo has the responsibility of taking care of all the necessary physical, biological, and/or clinical analyses, and to inform the team of such results after a certain amount of time or a speed-up process using Criminal Case Cash. His task-wait rates vary depending on the difficulty of the task, but they all cost 1 Criminal Case Cash per 30 minutes. Below is the list of analyses Theo performs throughout the course of the game: Case #1: Death as Old as Time *Bloody Cloth (03:00:00) *Herbs (12:00:00) *Dagger (09:00:00) *Laurel Wreath (15:00:00) *Nebet (09:00:00) Case #2: Stranded in Gaul *Blood Sample (03:00:00) *Drawing of Victim (12:00:00) *Torc (09:00:00) *Food Ingredients (06:00:00) Case #3: When in Rome *Orange Substance (03:00:00) *Blood (09:00:00) *Rope (15:00:00) Case #4: A Greek Tragedy *Bas-Relief of Zeus (12:00:00) *Bow (09:00:00) Case #5: Egypt is Burning *Green Substance (03:00:00) *Vase (12:00:00) *Flaky Particles (09:00:00) *Bloody Figurine (15:00:00) Case #6: Summer of Death *Blood (03:00:00) *Pale Substance (12:00:00) *LSD Blotter Paper (09:00:00) *Victim's Button (15:00:00) Case #7: Gone in 30 Seconds *Brown Bits (03:00:00) *Tobacco Pouch (15:00:00) *Ice Pick (09:00:00) Case #8: Houston, We Have a Problem *Defibrillator (03:00:00) *Victim's Jacket (12:00:00) *Black Substance (15:00:00) Case appearances *Death as Old as Time (Case #1 of Travel in Time) *Stranded in Gaul (Case #2 of Travel in Time) *When in Rome (Case #3 of Travel in Time) *A Greek Tragedy (Case #4 of Travel in Time) *Egypt is Burning (Case #5 of Travel in Time) *Summer of Death (Case #6 of Travel in Time) *Gone in 30 Seconds (Case #7 of Travel in Time) *Houston, We Have a Problem (Case #8 of Travel in Time) *What Happens in Vegas... (Case #9 of Travel in Time) Gallery Screenshots Theo-C292-1-Happy.png|Smiling Theo-C292-2-Happy.png|Happy TMoonTravelinTime.png|Grinning 1 Theo-C299-2-Grinning.png|Grinning 2 Theo-C292-4-Grinning.png|Grinning 3 Theo-C296-1-Grinning.png|Grinning 4 Theo-C298-20-Winking.png|Winking Theo-c293-4-Blushing.png|Blushing 1 Theo-C299-1-Blushing.png|Blushing 2 Theo-C294-2-Blushing.png|Blushing 3 Theo-C293-5-Fantasizing.png|Fantasizing Theo-C292-5-Confident.png|Confident 1 Theo-C295-4-Confident.png|Confident 2 Theo-C298-21-Confident.png|Confident 3 Theo-C296-6-Determined.png|Determined Theo-C296-5-Unsure.png|Unsure Theo-C292-7-Confused.png|Confused Theo-C293-2-Curious.png|Curious Theo-C292-6-Thinking.png|Thinking 1 Theo-C295-3-Thinking.png|Thinking 2 Theo-C292-3-Indicating.png|Indicating Theo-C293-1-Shocked.png|Shocked Theo-C293-3-Embarrassed.png|Embarrassed 1 Theo-C294-1-Embarrassed.png|Embarrassed 2 Theo-C295-2-Embarrassed.png|Embarrassed 3 Theo-C295-1-Hopeless.png|Hopeless 1 Theo-C297-1-Hopeless.png|Hopeless 2 Theo-C292-8-Clueless.png|Clueless Theo-C292-15-WearingAncientEgyptianOutfit.png|Wearing an Ancient Egyptian toga. Theo-C294-6-Wearingatoga.png|Ditto. Theo-C294-12-Wearingatoga.png|Ditto. Theo-C298-8-WithZara.png|Theo with Zara. Theo-C298-9-WithZara.png|Ditto. Theo-C298-10-WithZara.png|Ditto. Theo-C298-11-WithZara.png|Ditto. Theo-C298-12-WithZara.png|Ditto. Theo-C298-18-WithZara.png|Ditto. Theo-C298-19-WithZara.png|Ditto. Theo-C298-1-WithZara.png|Ditto. Theo-C298-2-WithZara.png|Ditto. Theo-C298-3-WithZara.png|Ditto. Theo-C298-4-WithZara.png|Ditto. Theo-C298-5-WithZara.png|Ditto. Theo-C298-6-WithZara.png|Ditto. Theo-C298-7-WithZara.png|Ditto. Theo-C298-13-WithZara.png|Ditto. Theo-C298-14-WithZara.png|Ditto. Theo-C298-15-WithZara.png|Ditto. Theo-C298-16-WithZara.png|Ditto. Theo-C298-17-WithZara.png|Ditto. Theo-C294-7-WithJack.png|Theo with Jack. Theo-C294-8-WithJack.png|Ditto. Theo-C294-9-WithJack.png|Ditto. Theo-C294-10-WithJack.png|Ditto. Theo-C294-11-WithJack.png|Ditto. Theo-C296-7-WithJack.png|Ditto. Theo-C292-16-WithNebet.png|Theo with Nebet. Theo-C292-9-WithAstro.png|Theo with his pet drone, Astro. Theo-C292-10-WithAstro.png|Ditto. Theo-C292-11-WithAstro.png|Ditto. Theo-C292-13-WithAstro.png|Ditto. Theo-C292-12-WithAstro.png|Ditto. Theo-C292-14-WithAstro.png|Ditto. Theo-C294-3-WithAstro.png|Ditto. Theo-C294-4-WithAstro.png|Ditto. Theo-C294-5-WithAstro.png|Ditto. Theo-C296-2-WithAstro.png|Ditto. Theo-C296-3-WithAstro.png|Ditto. Theo-C296-4-WithAstro.png|Ditto. TheodoreLabRender.png|Theodore's lab render. TheodoreTimetilcompletion.png|Notifying the player about the time remaining for the analysis to complete. Thero_domthingiswrong.png|Theo on "An Error Occured" pop-up. Promotional images TMoonTimeTeaser.png|Character reveal. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Temporal Crimes Division personnel Category:T.I.M.E. personnel Category:Lab personnel